A Thousand Years
by blackfeather9
Summary: "Absolutely not!" Gokudera interrupted. "W-what! Gokudera! She's your sister! And my sister-in-law!" Haru argued. While planning their wedding, Gokudera keeps getting his way and Haru isn't happy about it! And as the independant lady she is, she knows exactly what to do about it! [One-shot]


**Yo!**

**This was a request by Olivia! I hope you like it!**

**For those of you waiting for College Mishaps, 6th chapter should be up in about a week XD  
**

**Disclaimer: NO I DO NOT OWN KHR *sobs***

* * *

**A Thousand Years**

"Absolutely not - I refuse!"

"Hahi?! Why?"

"Because it's stupid!"

"It is _not_ stupid!"

"Haru. I refuse to have a cosplay-themed wedding!"

"Hahi?! It's MY wedding too! And as a _couple _we should respect each other's ideas!"

"Fine. I _reject_ that idea."

Angrily folding her arms, the twenty-five year old Miura glared crossly at the stubborn Italian who was sitting across from her. When Haru dragged the Italian away from Tsuna to plan their wedding, she thought it would be fun, but apparently she was mistaken.

"Fine then." She begrudgingly agreed and frowned slightly when she caught the small smirk on the storm guardian's face.

"Okay then, now we have to decide the ring bearer and the flower girl!" Haru carried on excitedly.

"Well, let's get this over and done with" Gokudera muttered as he saw Haru take out a list of names.

"So I think that I-pin should be the flower girl since she's the youngest and all! And for the ring bearer I was thinking Lambo, because he –"

"Nope" Gokudera interrupted.

"P-pardon?"

"_I said,_ no way is that Ahoushi being the ring bearer."

"B-but why?"

"Because" Gokudera merely replied.

"Because WHY? You can't just say 'because' "– Haru imitated him. "And get on with it! Lambo is very nice and kawaii!"

"Firstly I do _not _sound like that and secondly, b_ecause, _knowing him, he would probably lose the ring."

"That's not fair! Lambo won't do that. He's not five anymore!"

"He _will not_ be our ring bearer" Gokudera said firmly.

Haru sighed in defeat as she saw the firm resolve in her fiancé's eyes.

"Fine! But then who will be the ring bearer?"

"I don't know. It's not even that important." Gokudera said.

"N-not even that important?" Haru said in bewilderment.

"Can we just move on?"

"Fine desu!"

Gokudera watched the woman in front of him take out a long piece of paper filled with names. She then held the bridge of her nose in an attempt to calm herself down, before smiling happily at Gokudera.

"Now, the exciting bit! Confirming the invites!"

"Oh brother" Gokudera muttered.

Haru then started to read off the list.

"Dino-san, Kyoko-chan, Bianc-"

"Absolutely not!" Gokudera interrupted.

"W-what?! Gokudera! She's your sister! And _my _sister-in-law!" Haru argued.

"Too bad." He said simply.

Deciding to let it drop, since she was going to invite Bianchi anyway, Haru continued on.

"Fine then! Enma-san, Chrome-chan, Yamamoto-ku-"

"No way!" Gokudera interrupted once again

"Gokudera!" Haru said appalled.

"The baseball freak is not invited!"

"He's your best friend!"

"Che, no he isn't!"

Sighing Haru continued on.

"I-pin, Uni-chan, Mukuro-"

"NO FREAKING WAY!" Gokudera shouted.

"Hahi?!" Haru winced.

"But he helped Tsuna-san and you when you were in trouble!" Haru continued on.

"No way in **hell** is he coming" Gokudera said definitely.

Making a face Haru just continued to read the list, for she **was **going to invite them, no matter what he said.

"Hibari-san, Sasawaga-san, Vari-"

"What the hell?" Gokudera asked as he interrupted for the fifth time that afternoon.

"What?"

"Why the hell is the _Varia _invited?"

"Hahi?! Haru thought it would be nice since they helped us" Haru explained.

"Well they _are not_ invited." Gokudera said bluntly.

Haru glared at the young Italian in front of her and decided she would move on, since the only thing that was being confirmed was that her fiancé was an arrogant prick.

"Let's just move on okay?" Haru said between closed teeth.

Haru then took out a seating plan exasperatedly and placed it on the table in front of them.

"Okay then, well now all we to do is decide who sits where!" Haru explained.

"Can't the guests figure that out themselves?"

"Absolutely not! What if someone sits down next to someone who they don't like?"

"Not our problem"

"So what you're saying is that if Mukuro-san sits down next to Tsuna-kun, it's not our problem?" Haru pointed out and smiled as she saw the look of horror on Gokudera's face.

"Fine."

"Okay! So, what I was thinking was Kyoko and Chrome can sit on my left while Tsuna and Yamamoto sit on your right."

"Hell no! The baseball freak won't be invited so –"

"Gokudera, could you just please, for once, go along with it?" Haru asked desperately.

Looking up at the woman who was clearly tired and worn-out he begrudgingly agreed.

"Thank you. Now, Chrome and Kyoko will be sitting next to me while Takeshi-san and Tsuna sit next to you right?"

"Right" Gokudera allowed a small smile to form on his lips as he saw Haru beam happily before rattling on about her dress and maids of honor's dresses.

"Anyways, what's our opening song going to be?" Haru asked.

"Huh? Didn't you think of that?" Gokudera replied

"Hahi?! I didn't know any" Haru said deflated.

"Stupid woman" Gokudera muttered before he started to think of possible song choices.

"Haru isn't stu-"

"A Thousand Years by Christina Perri" Gokudera interrupted softly.

"Eh?"

"That's our opening song"

'_And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more'_

"I think that's a perfect song." Haru smiled softly at Gokudera as she and he locked eyes. A few moments passed before the two broke out of the trance.

"W-well uh err, what's um next?" Gokudera said as he cleared his throat.

"Ah um, Oh yeah! We have to decide the priest" Haru remembered.

"Oh that's easy, Reborn-san"

"Eh?! We are NOT going to have Reborn as our priest!"

"Why not?!" Gokudera asked.

"Hmm. I don't know, maybe because he is a BABY!"

"He WILL do it!"

"No he won't!"

"YES HE WILL!"

'_That's it; he can get rid of Lambo, insult his friends and kick out majority of our guests but this is where I draw the line! I WILL get a real priest! But how? He always has an excuse for everything…'_

Gokudera stopped mid-sentence as he saw Haru form a slight smirk before standing up.

"What are you doing stupid woman?"

"Nothing"

Haru sung as she came closer until she was eye level with the guardian.

"Hayato" She whispered as Gokudera stared, memorized.

Haru gently stroked his cheek with her thumb, and slowly closed the gap by gently pressing her lips against his. Two minutes later Haru broke the kiss.

"Oi, what do you thi-"

Smiling cheekily Haru replied.

"I'm going to go call St Kurosaki"

**END**

* * *

**So? What do you think?**

**I hope you liked it!**

**Its my first time writing a kiss scene *sweat drop* so its pretty weird XD**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**BFeather9 xxx**


End file.
